


[Podfic] Best Kept Secrets

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [10]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory Negotiations, Repods Welcome, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Sybil wondered who on the Disc the pair of them thought they were fooling. Besides themselves, she meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Best Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Kept Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454451) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/135741.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com) (or here: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)))

**Length:** 0:08:59

Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/%5Bdisc%5D%20best%20kept%20secrets%20%28icarus_chained%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (8.4 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
